Ballad of Lucens
by bakatora16
Summary: JOin Lucens, an Eladrin and watch hi discover what attacked his village
1. Chapter 1

"When is Papa coming back?" The young Eladrin boy plopped down on his mother's lap and peered at her questioningly. She smiled in response; brushing a loose strand of moon-toned hair out of his eye.

"Your father will return within ample time for your twelfth birthday, so calm yourself Lucens." Lucens' had his mother's amethyst eyes, although he had his father's hair.

"How old are you Mama?"

"Eighty-one." Even though Lucens' widened his eyes and proclaimed how old his mother was, she was actually fairly young for an Eladrin mother. She married young, which was out of tradition.

"How old is Papa?" Lucens' eyes brimmed with curiousity.

"My, my. Aren't you insatiable today? He is one hundred and thirty seven-years old. Now go tuck yourself in; You have a busy day tomorrow." His mother shooed him off to bed while she returned to the book that she was bemused with before the little interuption.

By the time Lucens' woke up, his living room was already filled with the chatter of relatives and famly friends. It was to be expected after all, considering it was his birthday. Lucens ran out, immediatly greeting his family and flying into his father's arms. Lucens' father was in the guard for his village, and had been gone for the past two weeks on an escort mission. But he did promise that he would return home in time for Lucens' birthday. Lucens' was glad to see he kept that promise.

"Happy birthday, my son." Lucens' father's voice betrayed his slender body by being deep and powerful. "Are you ready for your present?" Lucens' head nodded furiously, which made his father chuckle. he walked away for a split second, and retuned with a long sword in hand. "I crafted this myself for you. Lucens' took the sword in his hand. It wasn't anything arcane, as far as Lucens' could tell anyway, but it was still a fairly decent sword. It possessed a sleak, dark sheath and a silver basket-hilt. Lucens' slowly withdrew the blade and spoted his name, in Elven, on both sides. "Do you know what your name means, Lucens?" Lucens paused for a moment, before shaking his head. "It means he who protects everything the light touches."

Lucens' smiled, before he resheathed his new sword. "Papa? Can you teach me how to use this?" Lucens' beged. He had made up his mind. He would join the guard once he became of age, just like his father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucens; when are you going to settle down?" You're three hundread and eight. You aren't getting any younger." Lucens rolled his eyes at his mother. He had heard this question once a year for the past two hundred years. It got old rather fast."

"Mother..." It wasn't like Lucens hadn't tried. He did marry a fellow female Guardsmen when he was eighty,but she died on an escort mission. He was in love with another female when he was one hundred and fifty, but she was just using him for information on the guard. Luckily, he got his revenge by turning her in for treason. He almost married again shortly after he advanced up to Lieutenant, and began to oversee nearly the entie guard but she only wanted him for his gold. That was about fifty years ago. And he tried one lst time ten years ago, but it turns out she was already another man's wife. So at this point, Lucens wasn't all that concerned about marriage or kids. But his parents longed for grandkids.

"Fine." Lucens was actually surprised that his mother ave in so quickly, but he thought nothing of it.

Lucens shrugged his shoulders, before raising up from his seat. His visit with his mother was just about over, and it was time for him to return to his post. And that was when he felt the earth beneath him tremble, followed by the village's alarm going off. "We're under attack!" Lucens' cresent shaped mark on his forehead began to glow dimly. It was the guard's own personal alert system that every member had. It was meant to alert the Guardsmen to prepare to protect the village, where as the alarm was meant to tell the civillians to stay inside. Lucens' grabbed his long sword from the floor next to him and bolted out of the door.

Lucens' ran down the village road, heading towards the Guardsmen headwuarters, where they all met up in case of an attack. His sword was drawn, which saved him from a sudden attack by a monster foreign to him. The creature that attacked him looked like a mixture between a panther and a dragon, with sleek black metal for skin. It was unlike anything that Lucens had ever seen. But Lucens was ready for the challenge. He ducked down when the creature whipped it's claw around at Lucens, and countered with a clean swipe that lobbed off the creature's head. "Black, hot blood?" Lucens' muttered as he watched the foriegn liquid spill out from where the creature's head once was. The creatures weren't from the feywild, that's for certain.

He met up with the rest of his Guardsmen, and they quicly realized that they were severely outnubered. For every one Eladrin, there were five foreign beast. And that was after they took out a few of their numbers. The problem was that no one knew how to fight them, and that they were more mechanical based. In the feywild, things operated in a more arcane nature. "Captain Almah, what are these?" Lucens' asked the captain of the guard, who had significantly more experience than the rest of them.

"I have no idea...but this may be our final stand..." Almah's words nearly demoralized the entire remander of the guard.

"No it is not! Listen up and listen closely. All long ranged fighters, stay in this area and spread out. Close range fighters, partner up and jump into the front lines. Mid range fighters stand in a line in between the long range and short range so you can give help to either side. Captain Almah, take my father and the rest of the escort specalists and gather all the civillians and gather them into one area. It'll be easier to defend them if they're all together. I'll go between the groups and give everyone support. Now on my signal, we will move out." Lucens' father, whom was a little bruised but otherwise okay, glowed with pride seeing his son take charge so effectively. Lucens then walked over to a medium sized boulder against the wall and slashed at it. Inside was revealed to be a design of arcane origins. In the center of the rock, there was a slot just large enough for a sword blade to fit in.

"What on all that is Merlin is that?" Almah had never seen anything like that. In fact, no one had besides for apparently Lucens. Lucens stuck his sword within the vacant slot as the group looked on in wonder.

"It's a special spell I had a wizard set a hundred years ago. It can only be activated by my sword, but it'll only targt people who aren't from the feywild. I thought something like this would happen eventually, just not this many or this strong. I digress though, the point is, it's a spell that naturally strengthens over time by gathering energy from the feywild's arcane energy. And considering it's been a hundred years, this will definately help."

Lucens turned his sword like a key, and spoke a few words in Elven, and with that a torrent of white light shot off in different directions. "Move out!" Lucens shouted, as everyone moved to their assigned position. Lucens' moved around the area, taking creatures out whenever he saw one that the other's missed. And any that he missed, Lucens' dormant magic spell struck down. When the battle was over, the Eladrin were victorious and with minimal casualities.

"Lieutenant Lucens, first of I must say congradulations. If it wasn't for you, we might not have a village to return to." The village elder was the lead of the entire village due to his wisdom. His word was absolute, so recieving praise from him was especially rare. "However, I do have a mission for you. Two in fact."

"Sire?" Lucens questioned.

"Go to the mortal realm. We cannot have this happen again, and if we are to prevent this then we need all the information we can get on outsiders to the feywild." Lucens' nodded, showing his understanding. "And secondly, look for these creatures and kill every single last one of them. Make them pay for triffling in our territory." Lucens grinned at the last request, and prepared for his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

"Even the dirt in feywild is cleaner than the wretched cities here in the mortal realm." Lucens had been in the mortal realm for five years so far, and he still couldn't get accustomed to how dirty their cities were compared to feywild. In truth, the weren't all that dirty, but it was hard for anything to be clean enough for his standards. Lucens was dressed in his finiest white, Eladrin shirt with golden, elven patterns on the shoulders. Over his right shoulder, he had a golden guard that extended nearly to his elbow. His pants matched with a similar color, and they were all held together with a golden belt. He was clean, prim, and proper like he always enjoyed being. He had found very little information on the creatures that attacked his village, although he did find information about the mortal realm itself.

Lucens sighed a bit, before deciding to duck into a local bar for more information. He had heard that information spread like wildfire in bars. But...they were so dirty. He hated going into dirty places, and yet he seemed to find himself in nothing but them. He stuck around for a bit, before he found himself talking with a young woman. Something seemed...odd about her. Like she was unfamiliar with her own skin, but Lucens shook the feeling off. He did end up finding out from her that there was a legendary mechanic named James Rindeux whom would possibly know the origin of the beings that attacked his village. He finally had a lead on where to go. He had to find this James Rindeux, and get as much information from him as possible.


End file.
